


Ruby

by pjordha



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina comforts Lucy at her bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

Oh, my poor friend.  How odd, these things that have come upon us.  She, my beautiful Lucy, always so good to me, always so pure.  And now, only a few days after her engagement, she is stricken with this unnamed illness.  It isn’t fair!  The life seems to be draining out of her!  Dr. Jack is baffled; we don’t know what to make of it!  
  
I sit with Lucy, holding her hand as she sleeps throughout the day, her breath so shallow.  I think it comforts her.  She smiles at me when she wakes, though she lacks the strength to embrace me, like we always do.  
  
And now, upon all else, Dr. Jack’s eccentric friend Van Helsing has insisted that we hang roped garlic in her rooms!  For what purpose he will not say, but I can plainly see that it vexes poor Lucy to no end.  It must be taken away if she is ever to truly rest.  
  
I knew it; the scientists don’t know everything.  The moment the garlic is gone from the room, Lucy is awake with a start.  She looks more alive than I’ve seen her in weeks.  Her skin flushes before me, as if life itself was releasing into her face, her chin, her neck, down between her—oh.    
  
“Dear Lucy.  You must cover up,” I stutter as I reach forward to where her nightdress has opened at the front.  “You’ll catch a chill, upon everything else.”  
  
She looks at me strangely.  If I didn’t know how ill she really was, I’d swear she was smiling.  
  
“Lucy?”  
  
“My darling friend.”  Her voice, it seems so much deeper than usual.  The illness, of course.  Still she looks better, and she seems better as she lays back, stretching as if from a leisurely nap rather than a sickbed.  I avert my eyes as her opened frock spreads further, exposing more of her bosom than anyone should have the right to see.  
  
“Are you alright, dear?  Can I get you anything?  Shall I fetch the doctor?”  
  
“Oh, Mina.  I feel so strange.  I know not what is happening to me…and yet…at this moment…I do not care.”  She touches her hair, long white finger through deep red curls, and then her hands fall to her neck.  “The dreams I’ve been having, Mina.  So terrible…and so…sensual.”  
  
My blood runs cold and hot together.  “Sensual?  Lucy, I do not understand.”  My eyes go wide with—shock? What else could it be?—when Lucy takes my hand and lays it upon her naked breast.  “Lucy!”  
  
“His eyes.  I can still see his eyes.”  Lucy licks her lips, and for a moment it appears as if—but how can it be that her front teeth could be sharper than before?  “Oh, Mina.  I need…I need….”  
  
“What?  Oh, Lucy, I’d do anything for you, just tell me!”    
  
“Mina.  Kiss me, Mina.”  For a second she looks like my dear friend again, so sweet and pure, despite her flirtations with men and her suggestive talk in private.  She reaches out to me, pulling me closer.  My hand is still hot on her breast, and when she pulls the gown open to expose herself fully, I can not resist.  
  
We’ve kissed before, once or twice.  Harmless fun of lifelong friends.  Her lips are as soft as ever, though she kisses rougher than before.  And—oh!  Her tongue breaches my mouth, searching for mine as if she was hungry and in need of sustenance.  It is, oh so lovely, unlike any kiss Jonathan and I have shared.  It’s soft and hard, wet and deep, sweet and dangerous at the same time.  What is happening to me?  
  
“ _El te vrea prea_ , Mina.”  I look at Lucy—her eyes!  They frighten me with their intensity.  And her embrace—how is she so strong?  “ _El te vrea prea_ ,” she whispers, holding me with her eyes as she rips her nightgown down the front, the rich material coming apart as if it were made of tissue paper.  “ _El te vrea prea_ …Mina.”  
  
“I don’t understand!  Lucy, what are you saying?  What has come over you?”  She doesn’t answer me, just gives another of those preternatural smiles before she grabs my hand and—oh God!—guides it down beneath her covers, between her legs, to her—  
  
“Mina!  Touch me, I need you so!”  And I do, God help me, I do.  Once my hand stops shaking, I feel for myself what I’ve only ever wondered about when I’m alone at night.  She’s so soft, and so wet.  As if she can read my mind, she laughs and pulls her bedclothes away, revealing herself fully to me.  Her sex feels as if on fire; she guides my fingers through her folds, showing me how to open her, spread her, find her.  Oh, this is too much, and yet I cannot stop.  I do not want to stop.  I want more.  I want to see her close…I want to feel her underneath me.  I want to taste what is so shiny and slick on my fingers.  
  
“What have we done, Lucy?”  
  
“Don’t stop.”  Lucy pulls my hand, covered with her scent and her fluids, to her mouth.  I gasp as she sucks my fingers into her mouth, the ecstasy apparent on her face.  Then she turns to the side, and I notice them: two dark, blood red punctures in the side of her neck.  
  
“Soon, my princess,” she whispers around my fingers, her smile so big and white and sharp that I don’t at first notice my blood sliding like ruby tears from her lips.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle 3/22/2011
> 
> Copyright Pjordha 2011


End file.
